Una noche más en Paris
by ishidamon
Summary: Se acabo, no esperaras mas, esperar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Buscas al mesero para pedirle la cuenta... y entonces la vez. OneShote EmXR


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Una noche en Paris**

Estas cansado de esperar, llevas más de hora y media esperando. Lo peor es que el mesero no habla nada de ingles y tu francés es bastante mediocre, así que apenas has logrado que te traiga la botella del vino más caro de la casa, aunque no tienes idea de para que lo quieres. Dejaste de tomar hace años.

Observas al cuarteto de cuerdas que toca al fondo del salón, lo hacen bien, pero no es tu estilo de música. Preferirías algunas canciones de George Strait, estos violines solo te hacen pensar en los pasajeros del Titanic. Una probadita de vino solo para entretenerte… pero a pesar de tu empeño el vino sabe horrible, como a grasa de motor, o al menos así debe de saber la grasa de motor para una persona común y corriente.

Media hora más.

Se acabo, no esperaras mas, esperar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Quieres ir a ver la ciudad y dar una vuelta por Notre Dame antes de que cierren. Buscas al mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

Y entonces la vez.

Sentada solo en una mesa arreglada para dos. Su cabello cae en cascadas que parecen haber sido pintadas por Miguel Angel y sus labios rojos te hipnotizan. Juguetea con una de las servilletas y mira ansiosa alrededor, como si esperara a alguien. Sonríes. Definitivamente no planeas dejar a esa hermosura esperar sola cuando puedes hacerle compañía.

Tomas la copa de vino con la mano derecha y caminas hacia ella con la izquierda enfundada en el bolsillo del pantalón. No eres James Bond pero te sabes un par de trucos que aprendiste en la televisión, con todo esperas verte casual y confiado. Continental diría tu hermano.

-Bonnes nuits.- de nuevo tu francés es espantoso.

-Hola.- contesta en ingles, aunque estas seguro de que podría hablar en un fluidísimo francés, agradeces que no lo use.

-¿Le molesta si le hago compañía?- ella te mira por primera vez y su vista te recorre de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy esperando a alguien. Gracias.-

-¡Que coincidencia! Yo también.- sonríes mientras te sientas en la silla delante de ella.

-A decir verdad señor, espero a mi novio.- se pone algo ansiosa, pero no tienes la menor intención de marcharte.

-Esperare con usted.- le contestas.

-El es muy celoso señor…-

-Me imagino que también grande y musculo.- sonríes de nuevo ante la imagen que se te forma en la cabeza. Esta vez ella también sonríe.

-Sí, sí lo es, así que le agradecería que se marchara antes de que llegue.-

Pones tu mejor cara de sorpresa. Ella diría algo así en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo, me marchare, pero con una solo condición.-

-¿Cuál?- ella parece algo interesada.

-Que me permita bailar con usted una canción.-

Ella vuelve a mirar alrededor, sabes que no está nerviosa, pero lo aparenta muy bien. Te estiras y tomas su mano con delicadeza.

-Por favor.- insistes. –Solo una canción.-

Te mira directo a los ojos y sonríe con cariño. Sabes que ya ha aceptado y te pones de pie al tiempo que haces una señal al cuarteto de cuerdas. Los músicos hacen una pausa mientras cambian de tonada y comienzan una nueva, el tiempo justo para que lleguen a la pista que todos esos ricachones pomposos y presumidos jamás han usado.

Es esa típica canción francesa que habla del amor, pero que a todo el mundo gusta, solo que aquí nadie la canta. Nadie más que tu. Se la susurras al oído. Si, tu francés es horroroso, pero parece que a ella no le molesta para nada y te abraza mientras bailan.

-¿Por qué me hizo esperar tanto Señorita Hale? Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla.-

-Perdona Emmett, me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba arreglarme el cabello.-

-No uses mi nombre.- le dices enarcando una ceja. –Acabamos de conocernos. ¿Recuerdas?-

-Pero tú ya me llamaste Señorita Hale.-

-Yo hice trampa, vi el nombre de la reservación.-

-Mentiroso.-

-Bueno, de todas formas y llámese como se llame, luce hermosa.- miras alrededor. -Me parece que su… novio… no va a parecer, así que ¿Me permitiría invitarla a recorrer la ciudad?-

-Con una condición.- tú pones atención. –Que nos quedemos otra noche en Paris.-

-Las que quieras amor, todas las que quieras.-

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:__ Ok, ¿De dónde salió esto? Yo estaba tranquila jugando en internet y de pronto me pongo como posesa a escribir y lo mejor es que me gusto. Si, esta muuuuy meloso y romanticoso, pero me salió solito creo que si lo hubiera planeado no me habría gustado. En fin, que para variar Emmett y Rose se meten a mi cabeza a jugar con mis escasos sesos. Ojala le haya gustado. _

_¿Ven ese botoncito que dice "reviwe this history"? Les juro que si le pican se siente chistoso n_n. Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
